Examples of board games that resemble a book are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,221,267, 3,880,429, 4,712,673, 4,781,384, 5,356,155, 5,961,149, and 6,203,017, and examples of board games that include multiple levels or room-like portions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,201, 3,804,416, 4,333,654, 4,534,565, 5,195,750, 5,443,268, 5,678,819 and 6,170,825, the disclosures of all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.